The Tales of Titania (and her men)
by Ein011
Summary: One-shots, with varying themes and couples, mostly GrayxErza, JellalxErza and NatsuxErza. Chapter 6 : "I'm not letting you marry Erza!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the young ice mage. "You have to defeat me first before you take my Igneel two away!" [Nat-Erz-Gray]
1. Cheese cake - GraZa

Hi everyone! I'm a big fan of Erza (who isn't!), anyway because of my love for the great Titania, I've decided to start writing stories. This would probably be composed of mostly one-shots, with varying themes and couples, mostly GrayxErza, JellalxErza and NatsuxErza.

I can't seem to pick the best guy for Titania. Jellal would be the most logical choice, but… you can't deny the chemistry between the other guys and Erza! Anyway, here's my story, I do hope you'll stick around and read till the end. Enjoy!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter 1: Strawberry Cheesecake

Team Natsu has just finished another mission. It was an easy mission, involving Lucy and Erza using their seduction skills to lure and capture a perverted old mage. They were able to finish the mission without casualties. (Aside from the mage's mansion, and a few building here and there, but hey. It's all part of the job, right? )

Lucy happily stretched her arms as they got off the train. "Home at last!" She smiled brightly, taking in the familiar scent and scenery of Magnolia. Trailing behind the blonde mage were Gray, Erza and her _luggage, _and Happy who was dragging along a nauseas Natsu.

"That was an easy job for 5,000,000 Jewels." Gray smiled. Lucy and Erza nodded in agreement. "Before we go back to the guild, we should probably get something to eat. "

"Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu chimed.

"Well what do you guys want to eat?"

"FISH!"

"Cheese cake!"

It was Erza, Natsu and Happy leading the group, while Lucy and Gray were a few paces behind.

Lucy sighed at the answers, really why did she even bother asking. She could understand why the cat was obsessed with fishes, but what baffles her is how could a strong, demon-like woman nicknamed Titania, like Strawberry cheesecake so much. It didn't fit her image at all.

"Hey" Lucy stopped for a minute and turned towards her companion.

Gray raised his brow, staring at the celestial mage. "hm?" he grunted in response.

Lucy started walking again, but in a slower pace. "Why is Erza so addicted to cheese cake?"

Upon hearing the question, a smile had graced the ice mage's lips. Lucy stared at his reaction, _he looks like he's recalling a precious memory_. She smiled inwardly. _He probably knows why then!_

"Isn't it because it's delicious?" Gray laughed.

Lucy pouted. "It is delicious but that doesn't mean that's just the reason behind her addiction!" _There's gotta be a deeper reason! _The writer within her thought.

Gray sighed and scratched his head, "I don't know… but, I do remember the first time she tasted a strawberry cheesecake"

Lucy's ears perked up, interested in the tale of Erza's first cheesecake. "Tell me Gray!"

"Gray! Lucy! Hurry up!" Titania shouted irritably, beside her Natsu was flailing both his hands at them, like an _idiot. _

Gray smiled and glanced at Lucy.

Ooo *Gray's Narrative* oooO

_I remember, it was during the summer of the year xxx , the sun was blazing that day. The unbearable heat kept most of the fairy tail mages within the confines of the shaded guild house. It was unbearable to be outside, stepping outside felt like being inside an oven. During that hot summer day, Natsu, Erza and I were out on a mission within the city. We were only kids back then, so we were not allowed to take missions outside Magnolia. Anyway, we were able to finish the mission, but we sort-of destroyed the client's home in the process. Aside from not being able to get the reward, a bill was sent to the master. _

Lucy sighed at this, they were destructive even when they were young. "Go on…" She motioned for him to continue. Gray cleared his throat.

_So as you can imagine, Erza was really, upset. We were expecting her to shout, scream or beat us up. She did neither, to our delight. _

"What did she do then? " Lucy interjected. "Lucy, stop asking questions! Let me finish!" scolded the young ice mage. "Yes, yes" Lucy answered sheepishly.

_We were on our way towards the guild, when out of the blue Erza decided to sit down at one of the benches situated beside our path. She sighed and bowed her head. _

_Natsu and I cautiously approached her, we of course asked her what was wrong. She clutched her skirt with her fists and shook her head. Of course we were worried, so we tried asking her again. She did not seem to want to talk. It was probably because of our mission, and since I had a small part in the destruction of the house, I was a bit guilty. I took her small hands in mine, and told her to forget about it and that I'm treating her to a cheese cake. She repeated the word cheese cake questioningly. To my horror, she did not seem to know what a cheese cake was. I must've looked at her strangely, because she started to blush. Her face turned into the same color as her hair. She glared at me, and demanded to know if I was making fun of her. I raised both of my hands defensively and reassured her that I was not mocking her or anything. After another bout of glares, fights and curses we were able to reach a small café. We ordered three strawberry cheesecakes. Before our cheese cakes were delivered though, Natsu said something about Erza smelling like blood. Erza smacked him in the face and he fell unconscious. Erza seemed to love the strawberry cheese cake so much she ate Natsu's and a half of my slice. _

Lucy smiled, she imagined the trio as adolescents. They must have been so cute, Erza most especially. Lost in her thoughts, Lucy bumped into Grays back. "Watch were you're going, we're already here"

Lucy nodded. "Gray, It's amazing how much you remember that day though." She pushed the door of the café, hushed conversations, the sounds of plates and glasses, and the smell of coffee flooded her senses. A few feet away, sat the Fairy Queen and the Salamander. Gray was already walking towards the pair when he turned around and motioned for her to come. "Lucy?" He asked, wondering if there was something wrong with the celestial mage.

"Yes! Yes!" She chimed, she watched as the three childhood friends interacted. It warmed her heart, a bond like theirs was so precious and rare. _That still doesn't answer why Erza love strawberry cheesecakes! _She thought bitterly as she sat beside Erza.

Gray was seated in front of Erza, he smiled inwardly as he glanced at the lovely woman before him. She was happily eating her beloved strawberry cheesecake. To him she looked so innocent, almost childlike whenever she was eating her favorite dessert. _How could I forget that day… He thought to himself. _

ooFlashbackoo

_Gray grunted as he carried the unconscious Natsu in his back. Erza of course threatened him into carrying the boy, but damn it, Natsu was heavy. They were outside the guild when Erza grabbed Gray's left hand, as his right hand was balancing Natsu. Gray stopped and stared at the scarlet haired girl, a blush was threatening to grace his cheeks. It was about dusk, and the sky was the same as her hair color... to him at that moment she looked like an angel, no – she matched the beauty of a goddess even. _

_Erza took another step forward, shortening the gap between them. Brown orbs stared at dark ones, she then kissed the cheek of the owner of the dark orbs. "Thank you Gray" She whispered softly, as she coolly walked towards the guild. _

_Gray was stunned. Erza Scarlet, his first rival (crush) kissed him._

_oooEndooo_

**Bonus Ending **

After filling their stomachs with cakes and whatnot, team Natsu decided to just rest in their respective homes. Since both guy's houses were in the same direction, and the girl's houses were in the opposite, they parted ways.

"Erza!" Lucy's heart quickened its pace. _It's not like she's going to kill me over that question, right? _She gulped, wishing that she did not call Titania's attention. _Maahh.. It's too late to back out now. _

"Why are you so addicted to strawberry cheese cakes?"

Erza placed her index finger on her forehead, thinking. "Because it's delicious?"

Lucy gasped. "Seriously? That's just it?"She said, disappointed that there's no deeper reason behind the fairy queen's cheesecake obsession.

Erza looked at her questioningly. _Is it so hard to believe that cheesecake can be so addictive? _

"Well, I first had strawberry cheese cake in my first day of uhm.." Erza blushed. "Blossoming into a woman?"

"The day you first got you period?" Lucy stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. _That's not something to be embarrassed about. _She sighed.

Erza nodded. "We had a mission that day, and I was feeling terrible, cramps, mood swings and all. Then Gray decided to buy me a cheese cake. After one bite, everything seemed better. It continues to work its magic though. " She smiled.

"I see" Lucy smiled, she was a bit disappointed, she was hoping for a juicy love story behind the addiction, like Jellal baking her strawberry cheese cakes or, meeting a lover because of a slice of cheese cake. _Maybe I should write a story about that! _She grinned. 

"Well, here's my stop! See you Erza!" Both Lucy and Erza waved at each other.

While walking towards her home, the exquip mage whispered to herself, "I'm addicted of cheese cakes because it reminds me of…" the face of a certain ice mage popped out in her mind, and smile graced her luscious lips.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It's done! What do you guys think? I'm new at this writing thing (I stick to reading), so please do review. Positive and negative reviews are welcome!


	2. In Heat - Natza

**Chapter 2: In heat (Natsu x Erza)**

Erza sighed at the sight before her, lying on the bed in the middle of the Natsu's room was none other than Natsu Dragneel, the son of the fire dragon Igneel. She took the cloth off his forehead and gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "You're still burning up." She whispered. She chuckled as her statement was answered by low snores.

The great Titania was currently stuck nursing a very sick dragon slayer. Lucy was on a mission, while Gray and Happy went out to get medicine and food. It wasn't that she was complaining, after all whenever Gray and Natsu became ill, she would always be their nurse when they were younger. She smiled at the thought.

"You were so lively yesterday, what on earthland caused you to suddenly become ill?" She sighed, as she soaked, squeezed and returned the cloth to its place.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Natsu cracked his eyes open and checked his surroundings. There was nobody else inside the room. Although he was sure that Erza was in the room minutes ago. He sat upright the bed and took the glass of water on top of the table beside him. He felt parched and his head was throbbing. He grunted, he was a dragon, and dragons were not supposed to easily get sick! He sighed, he didn't feel like sleeping again, but he was too weak to stand. Upon returning the glass he saw a brown book that lay forgotten on top of the wooden table.

_Must be Erza's_. He thought. He grabbed the book, opened it at a random page and read. Without even a minute passing by, blood started gushing down his nose.

"EH?!" He screamed inwardly.

"…_leaning close - his lips brushing her ear. She moaned in delight as his lips pressed and traced kisses down her long elegant neck."_

He never knew Erza read things like these. Things that were so, so racy and daresay _erotic. _He gulped nervously as he read more and more.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Lemon-ish stuff ahead, please skip if you don't like citrusy things ;) **

Natsu stared in awe at the red haired beauty pinned down below him. Her face, crimson in color, as he gently brushed through her soft scarlet hair. "Natsu…" She whispered his name shyly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Make love to me."

Natsu gulped as he hungrily gazed at her naked body. "yes" He nodded and claimed her lips with his.

Her right hand grabbed his shoulders, pushing him gently to go lower. He doesn't resist, and follows her lead. Sucking lightly and trailing kisses down her creamy neck towards her full and perky breasts. Natsu licks his lips in anticipation. _She's beautiful. _He kisses along the curves of her breasts, brushing her pink nipples with his lips. She sighs, and squeals in delight. "…stop teasing me." She says breathily.

He nods, and envelopes her right breast with his hand, as he licks and sucks on her left breast. She squirms underneath him, her body slightly brushing his throbbing member. He moans and shudders at the contact. He kisses and licks her pink nipple, as he massages and flicks the other nipple with his hand. He takes a peek at her face, her eyes were close and she was panting. Delighted with the results he starts sucking her right nipple tightly, she gasps as she felt his tongue lashing around her pinkish bud.

"Erza…" He moans her name, as her hands started to roam around his well toned chest. She moves slowly downwards, caressing and teasing him. She grins as she tugged on his pants.

Natsu smiles at her, "Later" he says, chuckling as she pouted beneath him. He slowly moves down, he stops, nuzzling Erza's slim stomach for a moment, and then he continues to move, stopping when he sees his goal. He trails kisses along her sweet core, and without warning he dips his tongue into her wet opening. She moans sharply, "…don't" she begs, feeling light headed with the intense pleasure that she's feeling. The dragon slayer lifts a hand, kneading and squeezing Erza's breast, she whimpers and grips the sheets so tight, her knuckles started to whiten. He licks, and slurps making her wetter and hotter.

He smirks at her, and sees her brown eyes filled with longing and lust. "…please stop teasing me already." She says, in between her moans and pants. Her hair was tousled, her lips bruised, she looked so damn seductive that he could no longer deny her wants. He throws his pants and underwear to oblivion and lowers his lips to hers, he kisses her passionately. He pushes her gently down the sheets as he lowers his hips down. Her opening was warm and wet, inviting him in. He gently goes inside her, she tenses and gasps in pain. "Is this your first time?" the pink haired mage asks. She nods shyly. He went in as far as he could, unmoving until she relaxes. He moves again, pushing further…

**End of lemon**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Natsu's eyes shot wide open. _What the hell is that dream…_he thought. An image of his dream left in his mind, he closed his eyes and sighed. He was sweaty, and turned on. _It must be because of Erza's damned book. _He shook his head, trying to clear the perverted thoughts floating around his mind. _Erza… _He gulped, as he pictured her blushing, moaning – naked below him.

He opened his eyes again, noticing that the only source of light was the moonlight outside. He moved his head and stared towards the window, and felt his heart stop for a moment. Beside the window, with her back facing him, was none other than the naked woman in his dreams, the great Titania. He tensed, and before his mind registered what he was doing he stood up and slowly approached the red haired girl.

Erza tensed as she felt someone approach her from behind. She tried to glance behind her, "Nats—" she was cut-off as she was roughly pushed towards the wall, strong hands pinning both of her hands on her back, just above her ass. "Natsu?! What do you think you're doing?" She tried to say calmly, but a hint of panic is heard in her tone. "Erza…" He whispered her name seductively. She stiffened as he placed his head on the crevice of her neck. She could feel his heat enveloping her body. She blushed as he nuzzled her neck. _What's happening? _Her delicate eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Erza…I'm in heat" He whispered in her ear.

"You—You, have fever" She stuttered.

"No, I am in heat" He whispered in a lower tone, stressing his words. He then licked her ear, and felt her shiver. "Will you help me?" He asked, his tone pleading

Erza gulped, still confused with the situation. "I'll help you if it will help you get better" she answered innocently, oblivious of the implications of her words.

"Then…" His words faded. He raised his right hand and rested it below Erza's neck, just above her chest. "We need to remove this…" He started to unbutton her blouse.

Erza's eyes widened in horror. _I am in heat. _The meaning of his words finally sinking in, she shivered as she felt his feverish hands brushing her breasts as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Natsu smirked gleefully at his work, the great Titania was under his control. He grinned as she tried to remove her hands from his grasp to cover her now exposed cleavage. Needless to say she was unsuccessful. He stared at her mounds, flashbacks of the dream coming back to him.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

"I bet Natsu's going to be so happy with the food we bought!" Happy smiled happily, flying beside the dark haired mage. Gray nodded, "and I bet Erza's going to be happy with the cheesecake" He added.

He slowly opened the door of Natsu's room. "We're baa-", before he could finish his sentence, he was sent flying as a pink haired dragon slayer was thrown towards his direction.

Both the ice mage and the fire mage were unconscious as they collided with a tree. Happy gaped at the scene. "ERZA! It's not nice to throw sick people around!" He said, slowly moving his gaze towards the room. Erza looked mad, and scary. She was emitting a very dark and deadly aura. Happy gulped. "Erza-sama, you can do anything you want with sick dragon slayers!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_The next day _

Fairy Tail's strongest team was huddled around a small table inside the guild. They were listening to the stories of Lucy, who had just returned from her mission.

Gray and Natsu happily listened to her, while Erza remained quiet and would sometimes send deadly glares towards the pink haired dragon slayer. Both Lucy and Gray noticed this, as soon as Erza stood up to get her cheesecake, Lucy stared questioningly at Natsu. "I heard she beat you up while you were sick? What did you do?!"

Natsu scratched his head. "I don't remember"

"You don't remember what?" Erza asked him, her tone hostile and deadly.

"I don't remember what happened while I was sick" He smiled at her. "What did I do to make you mad, Erza?"

Erza grunted, and shook her head. "Nevermind." She whispered in defeat.

Natsu grinned, he watched as she innocently licked off remnants of the cheesecake from her luscious lips. He laughed inwardly, as he thought about how she was so… defenseless, innocent and seductive last night. Someday, when he was a strong as she – no stronger that she is, he swore to claim her as his.

**End**

YAY! May first Natsu – Erza story, and my first lemon too. I'm still new with this writing thing, so I ask of you to please review! Criticisms whether good or bad are always welcome.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Sleep Walking - GraZa

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, as for the rating I'm still thinking about updating it, or maybe just remove the previous chapter. Well, here's the third chapter! Please do review, I need a lot of help to improve my writing.

Chapter 3: Sleep Walking a Grayza Fic

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was the fourth night of the Grand Magic Games, a thunderstorm was wreaking havoc in Fiore's capital. Because of the thunderstorm Fairy Tail opted to sleep in early, and rest.

Gajeel shifted in his sleep, he felt something warm _clinging_ to the right part of his body. _A pillow? _He thought. His eyes still closed, he tried to hug the pillow, and to his surprise the _pillow_ was very soft, warm and well, the pillow was snuggling his chest. His eyes shot wide open, _IT'S NOT A PILLOW! _

He gulped and glanced at the _pillow. _

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gajeel let out a girly scream, waking both Gray and Laxus, while Natsu remained asleep.

Laxus turned on the lamp beside him. "goddamit Gajeel! Are you _THAT_ afraid of thunder?!" He grunted. He was in the middle of a wonderful dream involving a light haired demon, and yet the idiotic dragon slayer had to ruin it.

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Gajeel retorted, as he pointed at the woman who was in the middle of his bed.

Gray and Laxus blinked, Gray shook his head while Laxus chuckled. Erza sat on Gajeel's bed. Her legs folded beneath her, her eyes still shut as she rubbed them with both her hands.

Gajeel stared in disbelief, the great Titania looked so innocent and cute, and she seemed so damn harmless. Looking at her state, he couldn't believe that she was the woman who defeated a hundred monsters in Pandemonium.

Gray walked towards her, "Erza?" he asked softly. She mumbled something he couldn't really understand. He smiled warmly as he carried her bridal style.

"She does this often, so you don't have to be bothered by it. " Laxus spoke, sensing that the black haired dragon slayer was still, for the lack of a better word, _disturbed. _

"This?" he asked in confusion.

"She crawls into people's bed. It really doesn't matter whose bed it is though, so don't start thinking about weird things." Laxus went back to his bed, trying to remember where his dream stopped.

"I'm not thinking about weird things!" Gajeel glared at Laxus' back. He went back to his bed eyeing the scarlet haired girl suspiciously. Gray was tucking her in gently, in his bed. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow at this, "Why are you tucking her in your bed?" He asked.

"She does this when she's feeling cold. That used to be Lucy's bed by the way, so she'll most likely sleep walk and go to your bed again." The ice mage stared tenderly at her sleeping form.

"Gray, paws off" Laxus said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, Laxus and turn that lamp off", he answered.

As soon as the lights were out, Gray enveloped her in his arms, savoring her warmth, and the feel of her body in his. "Erza… don't go to Gajeel's bed, alright? Stay beside me, I promise to keep you warm." He whispered softly as he placed a kissed on her forehead.

"mmm…" she mumbled, as she buried her head in his chest, her arm making its way to his bare back. She sighed in content, _so warm. _She thought as she drifted further into sleep.

Approximately 4 AM in the morning, heavy rains were still falling in Crocus, accompanied by thunder and lighting. A loud crackling sound echoed in the empty streets of the city, it was a loud sound, loud enough to wake a certain exquip mage.

_So warm…_ that was the first thing that came into Erza's mind as she awakened from her deep slumber. She tried to move her body, but found herself wrapped in steel-like arms. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _I crawled into someone's bed again. _She sighed.

She softly tried to push herself away from her captor, her hands brushing his well sculpted chest.

"It's too early, go back to sleep Erza…" He said softly as his hand gently grabbed her head and pushed it towards his chest.

_Gray? _She saw his tattoo. _Ah… so I'm in Gray's bed. _She closed her eyes. She didn't have to worry if it was Gray. She tried to shift from her position, shuddering as the blanket slid from her arm, the cold air making contact with her skin. Feeling her shiver, Gray moved the blanket to cover her exposed skin. He brushed away her bangs away from her face, and then gently stroked her long luscious hair.

His gentle strokes made her drowsy. It was as if a sleeping spell was casted upon her. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, she felt safe and warm. "Thank you Gray…" she muttered.

"Anything for you…" Gray smirked and held her closer, tighter. "Good night, I lo- "

Erza thought he said something else, she couldn't hear it all though as she once again fell into sleep's oblivion.


	4. Daylight - JerZa

Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! So here's a song fic, it's my first song fic so it might be corny… please be patient with me though. Anyway, enjoy! Please do leave reviews, rants and raves are welcome!

Song is Daylight, by Maroon 5

Chapter 4: Daylight, a Jerza fic

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon

Why am I, holding on?

We knew this day would come, we knew it all along

How did it, come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

Jellal stared at the ceiling of the room where he had spent the night. There was nothing interesting about the ceiling per se, but he was just so lost in his thoughts. The Daimatou Enbu has ended, and all of the dragons were finally defeated. Some lives were lost, people were left behind and tears were shed, he didn't care though, as selfish as it sounds all that matters was that he was alive, Meredy and Ultear were safe, and most importantly _she_ too was alive_. _

He shook his head. _I'm terrible. _He thought to himself, he was sad that they were not able to protect everyone, but for him the only important thing was that the nightmare was over. They, the _Crime Sociere_ no longer had any business left in Crocus. They were no longer needed, and as such they would have to leave.

After the battle with the dragons the survivors stayed in the castle, the wounded were treated and the dead were buried. It was a painful scene, but after that people started to celebrate. The mages who fought drank and danced, and partied like there was no tomorrow. Amidst the chaos made by the drunk mages, specifically those from Fairy Tail, he saw her. She was limping towards him, her body was covered in bandages. He grimaced at the thought of her getting hurt that bad. _She _beamed at him, with her face flushed, she asked him to join her and the rest of her guild in their drinking spree.

He was about to refuse, after all he was still a wanted man, and Lahar and his men would probably hunt him down soon. But then, before he could utter a word, Lahar appeared and told him to enjoy the night, for tomorrow they will, without fail bring him back to his cellar. The words though were spoken so softly, they were only meant for his ears.

_She _grabbed his hand in hers, 'Let's go!' she said gleefully as she dragged him towards her guild mates.

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Jellal's gaze shifted towards the window beside the bed, dawn was coming soon. Too soon for his liking. At the crack of dawn he would have to leave her. He sighed. If only he could stop time itself.

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful

The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know

When the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last glance that will soon be memory

He sighed and stared lovingly at the scarlet haired beauty that was asleep in his arms. She was trying to burrow her face in his bare chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Last night in her drunken state she cried, and demanded what she meant to him. He was taken aback at first, but he understood what she was feeling. As a man, he needed to clear things up with her. He brushed the tears flowing from her gorgeous face, and slowly he cupped her face and kissed her.

'You are everything to me', he told her. They kissed and touched, and soon enough they found themselves inside one of the castle rooms.

She exquipped herself to remove the bandages around her, as her hands hotly tugged on his clothes. Lust and love clouded their minds. '_Are you sure?'_ he asked her.

She nodded, '_Just for tonight… let me be yours, and you, mine', _she smiled and captured his lips.

Jellal found himself blushing at the memory. It had been her first time, and so he tried so much to be gentle. But amidst her warmth, her touch and her moans, he wasn't sure if he was gentle till the end. They made love over and over again, until she collapsed in his chest, panting.

She looked up to his face, '_I love you'_

He gently pushed her of his chest, reversing their positions; he was now on top of her. 'I love you too' he dipped down and claimed her soft luscious lips. After that kiss, she fell asleep, leaving him to his thoughts.

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

_It's time. _He frowned. He gently removed her tangled limbs from his body, casting a sleeping spell to ensure that she will not wake up. _I'm a coward, I can't even wake her to say good bye… _

He finished putting his clothes on, he saw a pen and paper on top of the coffee table inside the room. _I should at least write a letter. _

After writing the letter, he sat beside the bed, staring at her sleeping form.

_Erza… _he whispered. Tears were threatening to spill out of his light blue eyes. For one last time, he kissed her lips. He kissed her goodbye.

Jellal's footsteps echoed along the empty halls of the castle, he had already contacted Ultear and Meredy. Both women were waiting for him in the docks. Soon enough he found himself in the castle's hall. Bodies were sprawled all over the room, it seems that everybody drank till they dropped. Natsu and Gray were locked in an embrace in the middle of the room. He chuckled at the sight. Before he could leave the hall, a voice emanated from the left side of the room.

'Are you leaving her?' Makarov's voice pierced Jellal's heart.

'She and I can never be… I'm still a fugitive after all.' His voice quivered as he answered the old man.

'She'll be devastated…' The guild master said sternly as he looked at the blue haired mage's eyes.

Jellal swallowed. Makarov's eyes seemed to be looking at his soul. 'She… does not need me in her life.' He felt himself choke at his own words. 'Please take care of her'

'We all will, good bye my son' the old man sighed in resignation. He did not want his daughter to get hurt like this, but then Jellal was right. She would be in danger if he was by her side.

Jellal left, using Meteor to get out of the castle fast. Tears were stinging his eyes, and if he didn't leave soon, he might do something stupid, like kidnapping _her _and taking _her _wherever he might be going_. _

Gray opened his eyes as soon as he felt Jellal's aura gone. He wanted to punch the man in the face. After spending the night with her, he had the guts to leave her. A one-night stand with Erza, really? He felt his blood boil at the thought.

"Gray" Makarov said. "I know you heard all that"

Gray stiffened and then stood up, kicking the fire mage in the process. _Why the fuck was I hugging this idiot. _He sighed. "Yes Master, I did"

"… For Erza's sake, do not mention this to anyone"

"Yes"

Erza was disappointed when she woke up, she expected warm strong hands around her, but the said arms were gone. "Jellal?" she said his name, her voice echoing around the room. She was about to stand up, but then noticed a piece of paper beside her. She opened and read the contents of the paper.

They could never be, she was smart enough to know that, but she still wanted to be by his side. She felt her heart break into pieces, and she cried and cried, sobs wracking her entire body.

Gray sat outside the room where Erza was. He could hear her heart wrenching sobs, and felt so powerless. He wanted to break in and hold her in his arms, but he will never do that. She needed time, and he was not going to hurt and confuse her with his one-sided love. He shook his head. Instead he would wait, he would wait until she was ready to come out of the room and smile at him.

End

I honestly did not know how to end this one… so, reviews please!

I know, Erza belongs with Jellal, but I still think Gray has a crush on her… oh well


	5. Nightmare

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little experiment… it's a bit dark though! Hope you guys like it enough.

Future chapters will be uploaded shortly. Natsu, Gray and even Sting might make an appearance :D

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

The sun beamed ferociously in the cloudless clear sky that day. It was a warm summer day, one of those _lazy days_ as she liked to call it. Despite being a _lazy day _people frantically rushed along the halls of the castle, servants ushering guests towards the castle's garden. She looked outside the window, a smile gracing her pink lips as she glanced at the garden. Flowers of all kinds were blooming in the castle's garden; most flowers though were the same as her hair's color – scarlet.

Her eyes fell on the white altar in the middle of the garden. She felt her heart thump, and beat faster. In a few minutes, she will soon marry the man she loved the most. Soon, they would be ruling the kingdom of Fiore together, and perhaps they would spout out a few kids, around 30 or so. Some would have his blue hair, while the others would get her scarlet hair, she blushed at the thought.

"Princess, it's almost time." the voice of one of her hand maids reverberated through the huge oak doors.

"Yes, just a minute" She replied, making her way in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection; she was wearing a simple plain white dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing off the right curves. Her scarlet hair left untied, flowing behind her. She grinned, she was not vain but at this moment she thought that she looked absolutely perfect. She opened the door; three maids were waiting for her outside the door. They gasped as they saw her.

"Princess you look like a goddess!" They praised her ethereal beauty.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you" she beamed at them. They started to walk towards the garden; it was agonizing for her as she grew more nervous with every step that she took. Her only source of strength was the thought that soon she would be able to see _him, _soon they will be pronounced as husband and wife.

Screams suddenly emanated from the garden, shaking her out of her thoughts. The maids asked her to stay as they would check out what was happening. She waited as minutes passed, until she could no longer hear any screams. She gripped her dress. The entire castle was suddenly engulfed in silence, even the birds outside seemed to stop their songs. She became scared, but she mustered her courage and ran towards the garden.

Her eyes widened in shock, the beautiful flowers of the garden seemed darker, and their scarlet color seemed to look more sinister. She fought the urge to vomit as realization hit her hard; the flowers were bathed in blood.

She walked, slowly covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Tears ran down her face, bodies lay butchered around the garden. Her guests – they were all dead. Finally, she looked up towards the altar where she was supposed to tie the knot.

She screamed a heart wrenching scream as he watched how _he_ had pierced her father's heart with his sword.

Her blood turned cold as he started to approach her with slow strides, smirking as he wiped his bloody sword.

She stared at him, unable to scream, run – or to even breathe.

He stopped a few inches away from her. She stared into his green eyes, filled with hatred and darkness.

A sob escaped her lips, as her world slowly faded to black. His blue hair, red tattoo and the sinister look in his eyes was forever imprinted on her mind.

Erza awoke with tears in her eyes. She covered her mouth with a pillow as she tried to muffle a scream.

_Calm down Scarlet! It's a dream… IT'S ONLY A DREAM_. She thought as she desperately tried to wipe the tears from her face. It has been 7 years since that tragic incident and since then she vowed to extract revenge on the man that she had once loved, _Jellal Fernandez. _

Even if it meant _death_

So, what do you think? Should I write another chapter of this?


	6. Flowers, Bouquets and a Wedding!

**Chapter 6: Flowers, Bouquets and a Wedding?! , ErzaxNatsuxGray**

An 11 year old Natsu sat in the guild's bar with his arms crossed in his chest. He shifted his gaze back and forth, squinty eyes staring suspiciously at the group of guys and girls a few feet away from him. The young dragon slayer grimaced, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was wrong but, there was a certain glow to his guild mates that day. To him, there was something off about them, they looked, _weird; _ the guys in the guild looked decent for once as they carried around flowers, chocolates and stuffed toys with them, on the other hand the girls were all dressed up with frilly dresses, and short alluring skirts.

He stared blankly, and grunted, even on his way towards the guild, shops were selling flowers and there were hearts everywhere, EVERYWHERE. It baffled him, _is this some kind of a festival? _He thought.

He scratched his head in irritation. "What's wrong with everyone?!"

Mirajane, who was also silently observing the group raised a brow at the boy beside her, "You're kidding me right?" She asked with an incredulous tone. "Do you not know what Valentine's Day is?!"

Natsu shook his pink head. "No" he answered, "what's that?!"

Mirajane laughed, "You sure are stupid" she said, earning a glare from the pink haired pre-teen. "It's the day where you show appreciation to the girls (or guys) in your life, in short showing them your love. "

Natsu stared at the teen. "How?" He really was starting to feel stupid already.

The demon girl face palmed, "By giving them gifts, flowers and chocolates for example" She pointed at a guild member giving someone a huge bear.

Natsu brought his hands to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, as if lost in his deep thoughts.

"AH!" Natsu suddenly stood up with a glint in his eye. "I understand!" He laughed and sprinted towards the guild's exit leaving Mira dumbfounded.

oooooo

Natsu sprinted towards the flower shop nearest to the guild. To his dismay, he only had enough jewels for one stem of rose. He sighed. he wanted to give a gift to at least most of the girls in the guild.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!" He did a fist pump, as he shouted at the top of his lungs. Not caring that the couples around him were now giving him weird looks.

Natsu decided that the best place to pick flowers would be at the park. Of course, it was prohibited to pick flowers there, but what the hell, right?

As soon as he was able to lose the guard in the park (who turned red in rage when he saw him picking flowers) he made his way back to the guild. He smiled as he stared tenderly at each flower, mentally taking note of the important girls in his life. He picked each flower especially for each girl, an Iris for _Lisanna, a Lily for Cana, an Orchid for Mira, and a Daisy for Levy… _He stopped in his tracks, a flash of something fiery, and scarlet visited his thoughts. He grinned, and made his way towards the flower shop.

ooooooo

Soon enough he reached the guild and started giving the girls the flowers that he picked. Lisanna blushed, Mira grinned and gave him a peck on the cheeks, Cana smiled and hugged him, and the other female members smiled warmly and thanked him for the flowers.

Now Natsu had one flower left, it was for a red haired disciplinarian named Erza. Natsu looked all over the guild for her, but she was not around the guild it seems. "Has anyone of you guys seen Erza?"

"No, she hasn't been here yet"

"Oh" Natsu sighed and made his way outside, he decided to look for her.

ooooooo

It was dusk when he had found the scarlet beauty. She was sitting beside the river, with her back facing him. Her hair danced as the wind caught her scarlet hair.

He smiled at the sight. "ERZAAA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Erza shifted her gaze towards the source of her name. She raised a brow at the little dragon slayer, who was frantically running towards her. "What is it Natsu?" she asked, alarmed thinking that there was something wrong.

"ahh—" Natsu panted, and tried to compose himself before he answered her. Once he got his breath back, he presented her a red- _scarlet _roseflower, the one he bought from the flower shop just for her.

Erza stared at him and his outstretched hand. "hm?" She grunted, brown innocent eyes eyeing him questioningly.

Natsu blushed. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ERZA! I LOVE YOU!" He quickly placed the flower in her hand, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Erza was taken aback, she was gaping and her eyes were wide as she stared at the flower and then at the beaming pink haired boy.

"w-wha—what?" she stuttered, blushing at the young man's words and action.

Natsu scratched his head and stared at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. "Well… you know, Mira said it's Valentine's Day today, and people give flowers to the important people in their lives"

Erza chuckled, and hugged him. "Thank you, Natsu. "

Natsu almost fainted, his head bumping Erza's _hard _chest plate.

After the painful hug (at least it was for Natsu), both kids decided to go back to the guild for dinner.

oooooooooooooo

Gray sighed for the umpteenth time; the guys from the guild were smirking at him, and the bouquet of red roses in his lap. He glared at each one of them. _Damn them. _He cursed under his breath, _where is she?! _He thought ashis feet tapped the floor impatiently.

Just before he decided to just forget about his plan, the guild doors opened. Natsu, and Erza walked in together, grinning at each other like _love struck idiots_. He felt a little, no wait scratch that, he felt really really jealous as he noticed that one of her dainty hands was holding a red rose.

_I'm not going to lose! _He chanted in his head over and over. He gripped the bouquet and moved towards the pair. His heart was beating fast, and he felt his face warming up.

Mira and Cana watched the scene, amused at the ice mage's actions. Mira grinned, an idea forming in her head. She stood up and ran towards Natsu and Erza.

The fair haired teenager grabbed Natsu's hand, and whispered something into his ear. Natsu gasped dramatically at whatever it is that she said.

Meanwhile, Gray had finally made his way towards Erza. "Here" he held the bouquet in his hands, motioning for her to take it. His hands slightly shaking.

"Tha—", Erza was about to take it from him, when a certain pink haired mage blocked her.

Natsu stood in between Erza and Gray, both of his hands outstretched protectively. "I'm not letting you take Erza away!" He shouted passionately.

"What ?!" Both Erza and Gray shouted in unison. The guild members watched them, amused at the drama unfolding before them. Not far from them, Mira and Cana were trying so hard to contain their laughter.

"I'm not letting you marry Erza!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the young ice mage " You have to defeat me first before you take my Igneel two away!" He grinned confidently as he tapped his chest.

Erza almost fainted, her face turning into the same color as her hair. "Naa—tssu—"She whispered, desperate to stop the dragon slayer from further embarrassing the both of them.

Gray felt a vein pop-up from his head. He was furious, what was the fire brain spouting? Well, whatever, that sounded like a challenge and he was _never _backing out of a challenge from the pink haired idiot.

"Well guess what! I'll defeat you and take her away!" Gray smirked, taunting the fire dragon slayer. He threw the bouquet towards Erza, and with good reflexes she was able to catch it.

"Bring it on fire brain!"

"Let's do this Ice princess! Whoever wins gets to marry Erza!" Natsu declared, earning shouts of encouragement and woops from their guild mates.

Makarov chuckled. His brats were growing up so fast.

Both pre-teens started to cast their spells, trying to beat each other up.

His smile soon dissipated as he realized that they were once again destroying the guild's halls. He gaped at the damage. Tables, and chairs were already destroyed, and a full minute hasn't even passed yet. He was about to intervene when a deadly shout pierced through the guild halls.

"ENOUGH!" Erza's aura changed dramatically, glaring at the boys before her. The two stopped bickering, and gulped. "Err—zzaa" their voices quivered as they hugged each other, clinging to each other as if that would halt their impending doom.

Her eyes glinted dangerously as she proceeded to beat them up. "Idiots" she sighed as she picked the flower and the bouquet from the floor, not far from it were two unconscious boys with multiple lumps on their heads.

She gazed at their bodies and smiled, looking satisfied at her handy work. She gracefully left the guild, leaving the members stunned with their mouths gaping.

When Erza was gone, Mira burst out laughing.

"What did you tell Natsu?" Cana asked the fair haired girl.

"A… I told him that a bouquet means Gray was asking Erza to marry him, and If they get married, Gray would keep her to himself. So Erza will no longer talk or even _play_ with Natsu" She continued to laugh.

Cana sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "What an idiot"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know, I know, it's pretty weird to be writing a V-day fic in this time of the year, but, I just thought of this while on my way home. So, what do you think? Reviews please!


End file.
